


Great Big Blue

by adharraa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding and Mating Mentions, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lance Doesn't Have Those Stupid Altean Marks, Loturance, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Fanbabies, Multi, OT3, Reunions, mention of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adharraa/pseuds/adharraa
Summary: Lance doesn't know what he was expecting when Lotor shows up out of the blue. It's been three years since he's seen him or Allura. And the reason they've come to Earth is not one that that he could have predicted. But it's definitely something out of a perfect dream.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Great Big Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my Dearest Mari, I hope you enjoy this! This one's for you babe! And thank you to the Loturance Discord for developing this AU and OT3 over the past few months. 💜💖💙

For possibly the fiftieth time that day, Lance landed flat on his back. Zethrid was on top of him, pinning him down. He couldn’t move, there was no way he could. 

“You’re still too predictable,” she grumbled before letting go and moving off of him. She offered a hand, one he took without hesitation. He wanted to go again and this time, he finally wanted to take her down. But everything was sore, his arms, his legs, everything. He didn’t want to show it but… 

“Alright, I think that’s enough for today,” Acxa, who had been watching from the sidelines, sighed. She threw him a water bottle, which he gratefully took. 

He started chugging down the bottle, he hadn’t realized how dehydrated he’d been. But when he finished the bottle, Acxa was still looking at him. Zethrid went to go sith with Ezor, who’d brought them dinner. They were softly talking, giggling about something. 

“What?” 

“Zethrid’s right. You’re too predictable…” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Gee, thanks for the feedback. So helpful.” 

She was about to open her mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by another voice. A voice Lance hadn’t heard in quite some time. 

“Oh come now, he isn’t so bad. His technique is good. He’s just not a master of surprise at close range…” 

Immediately, the three women stood up, their fists firmly on their chests. Their heads were slightly bowed. 

For the first time in three years, Lance came face to face with Lotor. Tall and handsome as ever, he’d been watching with a smile on his face. Their eyes were locked onto each other’s and Lance felt something. A familiar tingle, a familiar weakness… 

He copied the women, fist to his chest. 

“Sir,” Acxa addressed her former commander. 

“Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, you all look well. I hope this planet is treating you three as well as you look,” he said, walking towards them. 

“Eh, nothing ever happens, except roughing this twig up,” Zethrid grinned. Lance just shot her a scowl. 

He wasn’t exactly a twig anymore. In the past few years, he’d been working his butt off. His muscles now had definition, he was a bit taller too. 

“Oh, are you now?” Lotor’s gaze fell onto Lance. 

“She’s exaggerating,” he mumbled. “She’s just a beast.” 

Zethrid only beamed at that, wearing it like a badge of honor. 

“Sooo,” Ezor spoke up for the first time as far as Lance had noticed. “Here to take your chance with Lanky here?” 

Lance was about to say something, possibly to shoot right back at her but he elected not to. No, he wasn’t that guy anymore. He wasn’t going to rise up to each barb. They were training him, they could tease all they wanted. 

“Sounds delightful, but actually I’m here on business. Business and other matters,” his eyes lingered on Lance for that final part. 

No one said anything and they all looked at Lance, expecting him to know. He was careful not to look puzzled. But he had to say, that tingling sensation hadn’t gone away yet. 

“Actually,” Lotor elaborated, “I wish to speak to Lance here. Alone. Perhaps a walk along the airstrip?” 

Lance was looking at Lotor but he could feel three pairs of eyes boring into him. He blinked a couple of times. 

“Yeah, of course…” he responded. Lotor gave him a small, but relieved smile. 

“Shall we then?” he asked, body facing towards the door. 

Lance nodded and began walking up to Lotor, who seemed to be waiting for him to go in front of him. He felt a pat on his back. 

“Good luck, tiger,” Ezor was smirking, he just knew it. 

“Do you even know what a tiger is?” 

Ezor was about to respond when he heard Lotor clearing his throat. Right. Of course. Lance led only by a couple of feet into the narrow hallway. The tingling sensation continued. And Lotor walked close enough behind that Lance could feel his breath. It sent his heart rate racing. 

No, he couldn’t. That wasn’t right. He was married to Allura. They had triplets together. He had a family. He couldn’t still be feeling this way about him. Or her. Or any of them for that matter. He swallowed as if to swallow his feelings. 

It wasn’t working… 

\--- 

The desert night was comfortably chilly, nice for a walk along the deserted airstrip. The two men kept walking, neither saying anything. Every so often, Lance would steal glances at the emperor. 

He hadn’t really been able to get a good look at him before thanks to his general state of shock. But now that he’d recovered, he could see him. Lotor still had the scar cutting through his left eye, one to match the one going down Lance’s right eye. 

They were mirrors of each other. Lance flinched at the memory, Lotor barely being alive, getting him out of the rift just in time, and the horror of it all. 

It had cost Lance his perfect 20/20 vision, but he didn’t regret it at all. He’d do it again and again. 

“You look well,” Lotor finally spoke, cutting the uncomfortable silence short. 

Lance hummed, “Yeah, so do you. Better than ever actually.” 

Lotor smiled. It was rare to see that, especially after everything. But after everything, he’d been through, he deserved it. Though it broke his heart to do so, it was the right call to break it off with Allura so that she could go back to Lotor. She needed her true love and the triplets needed their father. It was heavy and Lance felt the hole that had already been there widening. And it only continued to widen as the days, months, and years flew by. It was worth it though. 

“You’re an instructor now, I see. Very impressive,” Lotor went on. 

“Yeah. I always wanted to be a pilot. I wanted to settle down a bit too so this was the happy middle ground for me,” Lance explained. 

He immediately felt like he’d said something wrong because Lotor’s smile fell for all of a second only to be replaced with a bit of tight smile. 

“Settle down,” he echoed. “Are you...mated and married then?” 

Man, he was never going to get used to the whole “mating” concept. It was either dating, engaged, or marriage. Mating was just a weird way of putting it but he’d learned to accept that Lotor and Allura grew up with completely different ideals. 

“Oh, no. I just meant, now that there’s no war, I could just relax and do what I love. I’m not cuffed or anything…” Lance clarified. 

Relief seemed to wash over the other man’s features. Or was it relief? Why was he relieved? 

His heart was racing fast now… 

Lance wasn’t sure when they’d stopped walking, he just knew that somewhere along, they’d stopped to look at each other. Lotor’s eyes were blue? Maybe indigo? No, they were just dark blue. Like an ocean, deep…

He could drown in them forever. 

The thoughts were unsettling and he should’ve looked away in that moment. He should’ve stepped back. Anything, but he didn’t. And neither did Lotor. Lance found himself glancing down at Lotor’s lips before moving back up to his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he’d imagined that Lotor was doing the same. 

The world vanished when Lotor leaned in closer. And his eyes closed when their lips touched. 

It’s not like Lance hadn’t ever kissed or been kissed before. It’s not like he hadn’t ever felt fireworks. Because he absolutely had with Allura, but this time...this time it was different. It was the same feeling and all but there was something more. Something more...potent? Was that the word? 

Wow, Lotor’s lips were soft. Lance felt Lotor’s giant hands come up and cup his cheek. Damn, he was warm. He’d never noticed that. Maybe because last time he’d had Lotor close, he was cold and in a hospital bed. But now? He was here. Warm and tender. His thumb caressed the bottom half of his scar. Yes, this was nice. 

All other thoughts left. The generals, the past, Allura… 

His eyes shot wide open at the thought of Allura. Allura and the triplets, Oh crap, crap! 

He immediately jumped back, his eyes probably the size of saucers as he stared at Lotor. Lotor seemed daze but even after a few seconds when he composed himself, he just looked confused. No hint of shame. 

Lance could feel bile. 

“What the HELL?” Lance yelped out, moving to wipe his mouth. 

Lotor’s expression changed to that of hurt, “I’m sorry? Did I perhaps misread the situation? Did you not wish to engage in-” 

“What do you mean by ‘I’m sorry?!’” Lance yelled on. “You’re  _ married _ ! You have kids! With Allura! How could you do that to her? To all of them!” he felt sick thinking about it. 

He felt even more sick about the fact that he enjoyed it. That his heart was doing sprints. How was he ever going to look Allura in the eye ever again? 

Lotor continued to stare at him in confusion before his expression slowly morphed into something that Lance couldn’t recognize. Or maybe he didn’t want to. 

“Ah, of course. I should’ve known that your Earth customs are different. Forgive me, I should’ve explained myself first,” he apologized. 

Lance just gawked. 

“Explain  _ what _ ? That you’re basically cheating on your wife or want to?  _ Why?  _ Don’t you know how much she loves you? You can’t just go kissing other people, what the actual-” he ranted but Lotor held up his hand to quiet him. 

“I do. I love her very much. She is the light of my stars. And the children are the universe and greater to me,” he explained. 

“Then why? What do you need me for?” Lance demanded. Internally, there was something that twisted in his heart. Not quite jealousy. Just imagining their happy happily and…

“I’ll cut to the chase, Lance. Usually, Galra Emperors take a minimum of two mates. My father simply did not. I’m not sure why. But Allura and I have talked about it and the choice was perfectly clear to both of us…” he looked up at Lance then. 

Lance blinked once, twice, thrice. His head was spinning and he needed to sit down. Was this a dream? It wasn’t necessarily a nightmare but it wasn’t making enough sense to be reality. 

Then again, after everything he’d been through, he could easily believe anything. This, though? Not so much… 

“So what you’re saying is that you want me to-” 

“-be my second mate, yes. I would say that I’ve thought long and hard on it, but that would be a lie. Allura and I are very happy together, it’s true. The children are growing up beautifully and there is peace. But there is a void there too. The happiness is incomplete. I believe that you could complete it. If you so choose to. If you say no, I will understand.” 

He thought about it. Being Lotor’s mate? What did that even mean? Well, he knew what that meant. But besides the obvious. 

“And you’re okay with that? Allura is okay with that?” he asked. 

Lotor sighed, “I am being honest with you, I swear. Allura couldn’t be happier about it. Remember how you told me that Allura needed me? How the children needed me? How I had to pull through for them? Well I am telling you now, they need you too. As I said, this family is not complete without you. She loves me, but she loves you too. When I wasn’t there, you were. Her happiness is complete only with the both of us. I’m not asking you to just be my mate, but hers as well.” 

Lance closed his eyes in that moment. The thought of all this. Once upon of time, he had a family with Allura and the triplets. After they’d gone with Lotor, he’d find himself reaching for Allura in the days that followed. He’d go past the nursery where the triplets had been. Their names: Fala, Lotarious, and Kaltor were engraved into the individual cribs. He’d tear up before leaving. 

He’d even swing by the medical bay before remembering that Lotor wasn’t there. Of course he wasn’t. Life was empty without the five of them. But he’d had to let it all go. Moving on was a chore, but he managed to do it. Mostly. It was a struggle. But it’d been 3 years and he had to carry on. 

It’d taken a while to accept that Lotor had become every bit part of his life, even before he’d rescued him from the rift. And he’d missed him when he was gone again. And now, he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. 

“What about you?” he asked, softly. 

“What about me?” Lotor questioned. 

“Do you need me?” 

Lotor seemed to stare at him and suddenly Lance was feeling self-conscious. Did he ask the wrong thing? Was this when he woke up? He was bracing for it. But it never came and instead Lotor’s eyes softened. 

“I do. Very much. I wasn’t sure how I’d feel coming here, if those feelings I had back then were fleeting or mere gratefulness. But…” he looked away, towards the strip. 

“But?” Lance asked, his voice was high and he cringed at it. 

“No, it’s still there. That warmth. That comfort. That unwillingness to be away...it’s all come back now that I’m standing in front of you.”

For a moment, nothing was said. They stood looking at each other. Lance was searching Lotor’s face for any hint of deception. Any sign that this wasn’t a dream. Because the fact that Lotor getting down on one knee wasn’t really helping. 

“What are you doing?” 

Lotor smiled before taking his hand, “You know, I did know one custom and that was kneeling before a prospective mate when asking this question. So I ask you, Lance, Paladin of the Red Lion, Universal Defender, and the missing third of mine and Allura’s heart...will you be my mate? Will you be  _ our  _ mate?” 

Lance just stared at him, Lotor looked up at him patiently and as the seconds ticked on, he seemed to be growing more unsure of himself. 

“I’m sorry if you’d prefer something more-” Lotor started but Lance cut him off. 

“I’m not dreaming right? If I pinch myself, it’s going to hurt?” he asked and that seemed to alarm Lotor. 

“No! Don’t harm yourself! I’m sorry if this is causing you-” but Lance cut him off when he grabbed his face and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. 

He felt Lotor freeze for a few seconds before relaxing into the kiss. Lance poured everything he could into the kiss. The last three years, the pining, just everything. 

Lance pulled away to look him in the eyes, “Yes.” 

“Yes…” Lotor repeated, as if he were in a daze. 

“Yes, I’ll be your mate. Whatever that means…” 

Lotor’s eyes lit up. Lit up in a way that Lance hadn’t seen before. Just, there seemed to be a little light in them. 

“Yes, well we’ll get to the specifics later, I’m just happy that you’ve accepted.” 

He went on and on about something but Lance tuned out. This whole thing was a dream, some sort of fantasy gone completely right. And he prayed that he never woke up from it. 

The two continued their walk, only now their fingers were intertwined. 

_ ‘Hmm, he’s got big hands…’  _

* * *

Allura brushed through her hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening. She was anxious, very much so. Even the children had sensed it. Little Kaltor had even grabbed her hand and placed them between his much smaller ones. 

“Mama, alright?” he asked, a serious look of concern on his face. 

She smiled. Her sweet little boy, ever the most empathetic and thoughtful one. The one that most resembled his father in appearance and mind but resembled her in heart. 

“I’m alright, my little love. Don’t you worry,” she’d smiled. 

She hoped that he’d bought that because she was doing a routine of pacing her and Lotor’s shared room before sitting to brush her hair again. She was thinking about going out there herself, but that would be rude. And unnecessary. And it would probably ruin the whole thing anyway. She huffed once more. 

They had come back to earth with an express mission in mind. And that was to come to Lance with this proposal. Oh, perhaps they should’ve eased him in. He was going to panic. He did panic so easily. He would lose his nerve. She really should go. But her brain stopped her. She would not do that. This was Lotor’s to handle alone. If all went well, Lance and Lotor would come to her anyway. 

Still, she was incredibly nervous. What if he said no? What then? How could either of them look at Lance ever again after this awkwardness-

She didn’t have time to finish the thought because she heard the door open and she snapped her head in the direction. In the doorway stood her husband, a soft smile graced his lips. So...did that mean…? 

Allura stood up, looking at him hopefully. 

“Did he…?” 

Lotor smiled before stepping aside and it was as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. And her eyes went wide at the sight of him. 

He was no longer the tall, lanky boy that he’d been. He was taller, leaner, and his hair had grown out. His eyes were lit up, eyes she had previously looked to for comfort. They had been her anchors for a long time. Her cheeks were heating up. 

“I said yes,” Lance said, grinning. And she relaxed entirely. 

Lotor finally spoke, “We will discuss the finer details later. For now, I think the two of you have some catching up to do.” 

Allura turned to him with a smile, “Won’t you stay?” 

“Ah I will be back. I want to check on the children and do some other things,” he assured her. She knew that meant that he wanted to give the two of them some privacy to get acquainted again. 

Lance pouted, “Aww but you just proposed. If we’re all going to be mates, shouldn’t we spend some quality time together first.” 

Lotor laughed, a hearty one. The kind that melted her heart so many times. She watched as he reached out to stroke his arm, to which Lance somewhat leaned into. Could there be anything more joyous than sight of the two men she loved most being loving towards each other? She didn’t think so. 

“Don’t worry. We will have plenty of that. You will have time for all of it before the actual bonding and mating. For now, I think you two should have your privacy.” 

Allura didn’t protest. She could feel the happiness radiating off of Lotor as he stepped out of the room and the door closed. She could still feel it as she stared at the man who was to become her second mate. 

They took slow steps towards each other, she may have run up towards the end to embrace him. The embrace was warm and it felt familiar. It felt safe. It smelled of sea breeze, the scent that she’d always known him for. And she could feel his breath as he buried his face into her curls. 

“Lance,” she breathed out. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

They broke apart, their arms still locked around and he looked down at her. 

“Wow you look...amazing…” he said, breathlessly. She looked down before feeling her face heat up. Perhaps she should have thought more carefully as she was now standing in front of him, a silky robe over a silky nightgown. Though it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before… 

She eyed him up and down, “I could say the same about you. It seems the generals were quite thorough in their training.” 

He laughed almost painfully, “Yeah. I don’t know about anything else but my pain tolerance is higher than an average human’s now.” 

“Well get used to it. Life in the Galra court is going to be even more tough. Dayak will train you to the bone to ensure that you are worthy,” she explained. Lance only shrugged. 

“That’s fine. I said yes, I’m willing to do whatever for the both of you…” he said, resting his forehead against hers. She grabbed his arms and he in turn ran his hands down her sides to...those spots. She bit her tongue to prevent a laugh but when she looked back up at him, there was a glint in his eyes. 

Oh that sneak, he had been trying to find that spot. He applied some pressure and she couldn’t contain herself. And she burst out into laughter. She was wriggling but he kept his arms securely around her. She could hear his laugh, boyish and cute all the same. But he was stronger. 

She had to spin around but he held on, his fingers applying pressure to her hips. 

“S-stop!” she laughed, trying desperately to talk and breathe at the same time. A few more squeezes. She wriggles a bit more before he wraps his arms around her fully again and nuzzles her ear. 

She can’t help but giggle when he moves to kiss her cheek. The kiss lingers on for a while before he nuzzles into her cheek as well. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled. She smiles contently as she places her hands on top of his. 

“I’ve missed you too, so much,” she confessed. She could feel him smile into her cheek. 

They stayed like that for a while before he moved to rest his chin on her shoulder. Three years, three years and it felt like she’d gained what was missing from her life back. 

“Allura?” he whispered. 

“Hmm?” she asked, turning to look down at him. 

“Thank you,” he answered. 

“What for?” 

He smiled, “For everything. For this new life. For everything you’ve taught me. For everything I’ve become. For Lotor. For all of it really. I wouldn’t have had it without you…” 

Her face hurt from all the smiling that she’d been doing. But it mattered so little when she leaned down. He leaned up and their lips met. 

Ah, yes...the familiar electricity. The same she felt every time she kissed Lotor. She knew that Lance could feel it too. The kiss was short, but sweet. And, she chuckled to herself internally, she could taste some of Lotor on him. 

They broke apart and they looked into each other’s eyes before chuckling. 

But then she thought, “Are you not going to miss it?” 

Lance cocked his head, “Hmm?” 

Allura sighed, “Your home. Your family. Now that you’ve agreed to it, you won’t be here nearly so much. And...I know you love the ocean. You won’t see that as much.” 

Lance was silent for a moment and it worried her. Had she made him have second thoughts? Would he realize that he needed more time? 

“I will. But they’re just one home. You, Lotor, and the kids are my other home. I’ll miss it but when I’m with you guys, it’ll be impossible to be upset about it. And about the ocean, well, when I look into your eyes...when I look into his eyes...those are two deep oceans I can swim and drown in forever.” 

She blinked. Well, she’d never heard him speak like that before, “Since when do you have a way with words?” 

At this Lance pouted and he tightened his grip around her, “I’m loverboy Lance, remember?” 

She rolled her eyes but the smile remained ever present. 

“Ah, yes, silly me. How could I have forgotten?” 

* * *

It was sometime later when Lotor finally appeared in his room. The scent of the fresh scent of the sea mixed with the scent of juniberries lingered. It was pure bliss for him. 

He came back to see Allura lounging on the bed. She was on a pad, reading over something. The smell was strong here. He took note that the sheets weren’t messy. 

“Hmm, nothing too wild?” he joked, walking up to her. She looked up and smiled. 

“No. We decided to wait till after the bonding for that,” she explained before stretching her arm out to beckon to him. He practically floated over to her. 

She leaned up to peck him on the lips before sitting up. 

“So where is he?” he asked. 

“Went to go see the triplets. They’re asleep I know but he wanted to see them. It’s been so long. He missed them,” she answered. 

“Hmm, I suppose that’s fair. They miss him from time to time. He was the first father that they knew,” he hummed, sitting next to her. 

Allura leaned in closer to him, “What are you thinking about, my love?” 

He looked at her for a moment, giving her the soft, loving gaze that he always did before reaching out to cup her cheek. 

“I’m happy. Happy that after everything, we can be happy. I have you, I have my children, and I have my missing third. I never thought it would be him, but my heart is happy for it. It’s as if the stars aligned perfectly for this. It’s unheard of that this arrangement benefits all three. But it does, does it not?” 

Allura nodded, humming in agreement, “I suppose this is the universe’s way of letting us rest. Of finally letting us know peace.” 

She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. He couldn’t help it, the scent was absolutely intoxicating. As was she. And he could only groan. 

“Oh my…” she giggled. Ah, the loveliest sound in the universe. Well...one of them anyway. 

“I can’t help it. Today may be what they call a perfect quintant. How was I allowed such fortune, I’ll never know,” he gushed. 

“Don’t question it, love. Just be thankful,” she whispered. 

He inhaled again and Allura moved, drawing them both down onto the pillows. Her hair was fanned out and he looked down and the breath left his lungs. He stared into her perfect eyes. The look she gave, desirous. 

“Oh?” he purred. 

“We have much to celebrate,” she murmured, purring a bit. “After today, we will have our missing piece in our bed. And all is right.” 

He couldn’t argue with that and he wouldn’t. He hovered over her, leaning down to capture her lips. Soon Lance would join them and this time they would remain together. 

All was right. All was perfect…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://adharraa.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adharraa)


End file.
